


A Star's Light

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [14]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I wrote this in school literally today lol, I'm still not over this, Uhhhh this is really just Briar's funeral, everyone is sad, from Sorrel's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: The vigil was painful.





	A Star's Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK I'M BACK AND I'M SORRY!!!  
> I promise I didn't mean to disappear for like a month, but I'm back and writing for this series, exams have been killing me and I've been getting dragged into the Marvel fandom at the same time (which I've also written for now if you want to check those out!). Okay I'll stop rambling, on with the story!

The vigil was painful.

Sorrelstripe could barely sit there the whole night, resisting every urge to just flee to her nest and block out the world. But she couldn’t do that, Briarlight didn’t deserve it.

The she-cat hadn’t deserved to die how she had, her last few days spent hiding her illness from the clan’s eyes, even from her closest friends and family until it was too late.

She had respected the she-cat ever since she-d first gotten to know her, and that just made it hurt more when she thought of it. Sorrelstripe would never admit it, but Briarlight had been a huge influence in her life, and she knew her littermates felt the same. She had always radiated positivity in spite of what she’d been through, and Sorrelstripe wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she’d helped Jayfeather through hard times, even before Sorrelstripe herself had been born.

She wasn’t going to mention that now, though. Instead she would continue to lay on the ground beside her friend’s body, letting the grief consume her in waves, just for that night, before inevitably shoving it away again by the morning. She would remain the positive cat she had been since kithood, keep Briarlight’s memory alive through the attitude and quips she had learned from the bright she-cat, despite the pain the memories caused.

But most importantly, she would look out for her uncle, the snarky tom she knew Briarlight had considered a brother. She could see him now, head bent and blind eyes emptier than she’d ever seen, his thin frame shaking despite the heat of their surrounding clanmates and his grey tabby pelt dull.

Sorrelstripe bowed her head and made a silent vow to the stars, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her. ‘Please look after her up there, and I’ll do what I can to look after him for you..’

It may have just been her imagination, but she swore the stars were shining brighter when she looked up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that because these three were always around Jayfeather in the medicine den, they became close to Briarlight by extension. I'm sorry it's so short and that I left for so long, but GCSE's are difficult lol. I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and I hope you have a good day/night :)


End file.
